


Day 18 - Things That Still Burn

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cigars, Eli Sanchez - Freeform, M/M, Melancholy, Mourning Rituals, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deals with grief in their own way.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 18: Bad Habits</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18 - Things That Still Burn

The bedroom was empty when Zane opened the door, which was a bit confusing, because Ty hadn't been anywhere else in the house. He'd just assumed Ty had crashed early. He looked around for a moment before undressing quickly and pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and a faded t-shirt that had probably been Ty's once upon a time.

It was at that point that he noticed the door to the little balcony was open a crack, and the whiff of a good Cuban cigar was sneaking in. Quietly, he opened the door and stepped outside. Ty didn't acknowledge his presence, staring out into the dark night with the cigar trapped between his teeth. But Zane knew that Ty was aware of his presence. He always was.

"Those things'll kill you..." Zane said quietly, one hand resting on Ty's shoulder. "I thought you were out of them, anyway." He felt Ty shrug in response. That's when he realised what weekend it was.

"Eli?"

Ty exhaled slowly, blowing a steady stream of smoke into the air, and nodded. "Yeah... I was saving it." He shifted on the chair, making room next to him. He didn't say anything, but the invitation was obvious. Zane sat down next to him carefully. It was tight, but they both fit. Ty leaned into him, almost instinctively, and he wrapped one arm around Ty's shoulders.

"Where are the guys?" Zane turned to study Ty's profile as he stared off into the middle distance.

For a moment he was silent, but he held the cigar out of the way and turned to Zane, his eyes melancholy. Something deep within Zane's chest pulled tight at the pain in Ty's eyes.

"They... I dunno. Just didn't work out this year." The tight thing inside Zane snapped then, and he pulled Ty towards him. For a moment Ty froze, but he relaxed and let himself be held, his forehead pressing into Zane's cheek.

Zane knew that things between Ty and Nick were still tense, and he was certain neither of them wanted to put Kelly in a difficult spot. Owen had got much better over time, but whenever he and Ty were alone together, there was still an undercurrent of awkwardness.

He stroked Ty's back for a moment, before Ty leaned away and took another pull of the cigar.

"Want me to call Digger?" Zane asked tentatively, but he knew with the five of them it would have been all or nothing, and clearly _all_ just wasn't an option right now.

Ty shook his head. "I need to be alone right now, I think."

Zane tried to pretend that didn't hurt. He smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ty sounded almost child-like, and Zane's heart broke all over again.

"You said you wanted to be alone..." Zane shifted, one hip resting against the railing of the balcony. Ty's free hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and tugged him back down onto the chair.

"You don't count, jackass. Stay here?" The request was tentative and awkward, but Zane wouldn't have denied Ty anything right now. He settled back down, one arm draped across Ty's shoulders.

For a while they sat in silence as Ty puffed away on the cigar. Together, they watched the sky darken and the stars come out, and Zane let Ty deal with his memories -- both good and bad.

"I wish you could have met him. You'd have liked him." Ty leaned his head on Zane's shoulder. "He'd have liked you too."

The end of the cigar crackled, flaring bright in the darkness as Ty inhaled again. A part of Zane itched for something to smoke, but he knew Ty needed it more than he did right now, and if he started he'd have trouble stopping again. Instead, to keep himself occupied his hand sought out Ty's and he laced their fingers together. He squeezed, warmth rushing through him as Ty squeezed back.

"You okay, baby?"

Ty leaned into Zane again and shrugged. "Not really. But I'll be fine in a bit."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"You're doing it." Ty finally turned to look at Zane, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He put the cigar to his mouth briefly before pulling it away and brushing his lips against Zane's. He tasted of expensive tobacco and cheap bourbon, and Zane wondered how he hadn't noticed the drink.

As if Ty could read his mind, he reached up and cupped Zane's cheek in one hand, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I grabbed a quick drink on the way home."

Zane nodded and tipped his head up, kissing Ty's forehead gently. "Don't apologise. Sounds like you needed it."

A frown flickered across Ty's face; no doubt he wasn't happy about Zane justifying anyone's drinking, but he didn't say anything. Zane just held Ty tighter as he reached out and snuffed the stub of the cigar on the railing.

The sudden, insistent buzzing of Ty's muted phone in his pocket interrupted them, and he pulled it out of his pocket. His brow furrowed as he looked at the screen. Zane reached out and squeezed his knee.

"It's Nick..."

"You should answer it."

Ty wavered for a moment before running his thumb across the screen and putting the phone to his ear. He smiled sadly at Zane for a fraction of a second, before murmuring into the phone.

"Hey, O... How you holdin' up?"


End file.
